


The Tickle Community's Secret Members

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Lee!Patton, M/M, Switch!Virgil, ler!roman, tickle tools, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Patton discovers that Roman reads fanfiction on tickling! absolutely loves tickling people! Patton, who discovers he loves the feeling of being tickled, lets Roman be his ler.Later on, Virgil discovers both of their secret!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. 2 Ticklish Members, One House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSerpentGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/gifts).



> This is going go be a 2 chapter story.

Fun Fact of the day: Roman is a tickle addict. He has been for at least 4 years. It all started one day when he discovered he liked tickling people. He loved being able to turn someone into a puddle of giggles with his fingers alone. He also loved teasing people and making them super flustered. It's usually a treat to see someone so bashful and embarrassed. But to Roman, this treat needed to be presented as often as possible! His ache to see someone laugh so much, started to get greater as he got older. 

One day, while tickling Logan, he discovered that certain people can endure more tickling better than others. Logan endured it for a while, but no one handles it better than Patton could. The person that couldn't handle it very well at all, was Remus. He hated being tickled. He thought it was too childish. He thought there were much better ways to annoy people, than making them laugh uncontrollably. So, despite being Remus's brother, Roman rarely tickled him. It was one of the only things that Roman respected. Besides, he wouldn't wanna piss off a RIDICULOUSLY ruthless ler. If provoked, Remus would become one of the most ruthless, teasy, and intimidating lers anyone has ever seen! And Roman has been a victim of his brutal attacks. So, he knows not to cross paths with an evil little bastard like him. 

Later on, Roman discovered he liked watching tickle scenes in movies! Not only that, but through a quick google search, he also discovered there were tons of people like him! They liked writing fanfictions of movies and TV shows, which they called 'tickle fanfictions' or 'tickle fics' for short, they read other people's tickle fanfictions, and they separated themselves into 2 groups that came together: Lees and Lers. A Ler was the person that loved tickling people (which Roman sorted himself into), and a Lee was a victim of the tickle attacks. It turns out, there are people on the internet, that absolutely beg to be tickled! And Roman, being the ambitious ler he was, wished he could reach his hand into the screen and tickle the people on the other side of the screen. Not only that, but the lee accounts opened up a new can of information for Roman! Suddenly, there are multiple tickle tools that make the tickling more effective. There's cute scenarios people can set up and evil little teases people use on their lees to make them cower in bashful embarrassment. It was a very interesting community, and he soon joined the main social media sites he's been reading from! Now, he could secretly say he was part of the tickle community. However, he didn't dare tell any of the sides, not even Thomas! Yes, he loved them, and felt like he could trust them. But it was embarrassing to talk about out loud. So, he refused to talk to anyone about his strange hobby. 

Little did he know, that Roman is actually living with a fellow member of the tickle community...

Patton was typing up a Disney tickle fan fiction between Jane and Tarzan. He had gotten pretty far on it, and was trying to come up with his own idea of where Jane's tickle spots would be. Her feet was already canon, so that was on the list. He considered other spots, but decided to narrow it down to her feet, armpits, and back of her neck. Patton had been a part of the tickle community for a while. He had learned what tickle tools work the best on him, he had learned about which types of finger tickling feels worse, and he's learned about which teases make his face turn red the best! How did he find this all out? 

Well...he may have told someone...In the middle of an unbelievably large lee mood, he may have told Virgil so his fantasies could come alive. And what do you know: they did! It turns out, Virgil is a really good ler, if given a reason to be! He has wrecked Patton for the pure enjoyment of not only making Patton happy, but making himself feel happy along the way. Through his experiences with Patton, Virgil has become an ally for the tickle community. Though he hasn't opened the can of information himself yet, he recognizes how happy it makes Patton and is glad to support it and give him a good wrecking when he needs it most. 

One day, 3 of the sides were hanging out in the living room. Roman was coloring a Princess coloring book, while Patton and Virgil were sitting beside each other, watching Gravity Falls on Virgil's phone. Recently, Thomas had gotten Disney+ to watch the very company he loves: Disney! And so, all of the sides have been enjoying having all these shows, movies, documentaries, and franchises all on one place. While watching Gravity falls, the episode came up where Dipper, taken over by Bill Cipher, was trying to take down Mabel and get the book. He had just tackled her down, and was ready to take the book back for good. However Mabel, being Dipper's twin sister, gladly says "But you're in Dipper's body, and I know all his weaknesses!". Before Bipper could question her motives, Mabel had placed her wiggling fingers under Bipper's armpit, and said "Tickle, tickle." while doing so. This caused Bipper to burst out in laughter and scream. He had never felt tickling before, so he jumped back out of pure fright. 

"Hey Virgil?" Patton interrupted. Virgil paused the show and looked at Patton with a smile. 

"Ya?" Virgil replied. 

"What would it be like learning about tickling for the first time?" Patton asked. Virgil narrowed his eyes and looked away, trying to think. 

"I have no clue..." Virgil thought, before letting a smirk grow onto his lips. "Probably...like this?" Virgil guessed, before squeezing Patton's knee. Patton let out a squeal before pulling the leg in and kicking it out. Next, Virgil tweaked Patton's side, and wiggle his fingers on his stomach. 

"Wahahahait! Buhuhut, I knohohohow whahahat it ihihis!" Patton argued through his helpless giggles. 

"That's true, but it still doesn't change the feeling." Virgil replied, switching from wiggling to squeezing the sides of his stomach. 

"Ehehehehehehe! Vihihihirgihihihil!" Patton said happily. 

"What? Does it tickle?" Virgil asked, acting oblivious to the fact that his fingers were causing Patton's laughter. 

"Yehehehehehes! Patton replied as he flailed his arms around. 

Next, Virgil wiggles his fingers onto Patton's exposed neck. Patton threw his head back and let all the laughter explode out of him. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!" Patton screeched with wide eyes. 

"What?! But I thought you loved this spot?" Virgil teased with a smile. 

"IHIHIHI DOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Patton replied, covering his face with his fists. 

"Then why are you complaining?!" Virgil asked, attacking the back and right side of Patton's neck. 

"IHIIHIHIHIT'S TOOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" Patton replied through his hysterical laughter. 

"Picky, picky, picky..." Virgil muttered with a shit-eating grin. He removed his hands from Patton's neck, and went back to Patton's stomach. Patton's laughter died down to happy little giggles. "Is that a little better?" Virgil asked. Patton nodded as his giggles continued to leave his body. 

Meanwhile, Roman had been watching the entire moment, wishing he would've had his phone on him at that moment. This would've been such a perfect thing to record! But at the same time, Roman felt...jealousy. He was jealous of Virgil, and how he was able to tickle the adorable father figure. But at the same time, he wanted to enjoy the scene in front of him for as long as he could. Maybe...he could make it longer by participating...

Roman placed his marker down, stood up and walked over to the scene. "Having fun there?" Roman asked.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHESSS!" Patton replied. Roman's eyes widened. Wait...did he just say 'yes'? He's having fun! Does that mean he likes it? While trying to question the potential theory, Roman noticed something else very interesting about the scene: Patton wasn't pushing away! He was giggling his heart out as Virgil tickled him to bits. Perhaps he was right? Perhaps Patton likes being tickled? 

"You look like you wanna join. Wanna help me out?" Virgil asked. Roman snapped right out of his thoughts at the amazing opportunity. 

"Would I?!" Roman replied excitedly, before kneeling down to Virgil's level. Looking around, he decided to try out the spot Virgil tried first: Patton's knees. Grabbing the lower leg with his other hand, he used his dominant hand to tweak and squeeze at the tops of the knees first. 

"EEEEEKK! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!" Patton bursted out, squirming back and forth as both people tickled him to oblivion. 

Patton, being the lee he was, was absolutely overjoyed! 2 people tickling beyond relief? This was a dream come true! 

"Hey Virgil? How are his feet?" Roman asked. Patton's lost his train of thought then and there. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and his face became pale like a ghost! 

"Oooh! That's a REALLY good spot for him! Especially, the toes." Virgil replied. 

Roman gasped from excitement as he let go of Patton's leg. He scooted himself down to Patton's feet, removed Patton's adorable cat socks, and scratched at the inner arch of his foot. 

"OH MY GAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" Patton shouted. His hysterical laughter turned to cackles as Roman scratched the soles of his feet. Roman removed his fingers, to let the man breath. 

"Holy crap...Looks like I have to pull out the big guns..." Roman declared, pulling up his sleeves to show off his 'big guns'. 

Patton's eyebrows raised as his hand covered his mouth in anticipation. Instead of showing off his muscles, like Patton thought, Roman used his magic to create sparkly, red feathers. Using his hands, he lead the feathers towards the inner arch and the sole of Patton's left foot. 

Patton let out a squeal and fell into a fit of joyful giggles. Roman fluttered the feathers back and forth with the magic in his hands, and smiled as he moved the feathers to the outer arch. Patton's head flew back and his giggles turned to blissful laughter. 

"Your laughter is so adorable, Patton! Say, what would happen if the feathers got under your toes?" Roman asked, smirking. He pulled the feathers away, grabbed onto the feathers with his fingers, and got rid of the floating magic within them. Patton lifted up his upper body and balanced it with his hands, so he could watch. 

Unfortunately for him, Patton wouldn't be able to watch very much because as soon as the feathers wriggled themselves in between the toes, Patton's body was back on the ground, laughing hysterically while squirming and pounding his fists into the ground. Roman was absolutely enjoying this. The fantasy of tickling someone to make them laugh endlessly, was exhilarating to him. Roman has always been fascinated about how something as simple as a small feather, can cause so much laughter to escape. It blew his mind the more he thought about it, and it was blowing his mind further as he demonstrated it. Maybe Logan would allow him to borroe one of his anatomy books to find out more on the subject...

"CROHOHOHOFTERS! CROFTEHEHEHERS!" Patton shouted. His face was getting more red by the second, and his limbs were getting tired of flailing and pounding the ground. 

"Roman, I think that's enough now." Virgil warned. Roman nodded and removed the feathers from Patton's feet. As soon as the feathers were gone, Patton's body became limp. He was exhausted from the long tickle session, but was also overwhelmingly happy. 

"I sense Crofters is a safe word?" Roman asked, completely unaware of what he just said. Virgil nodded. 

"W-Wait...How do you...know about...safe words?" Patton asked through deep breaths. 

Roman's eyes went wide, as his hand shot up to cover his mouth. How could he have said that?! No one knew about his secret...And, Roman didn't fully know if Patton was part of the tickle community. What if he was wrong, and he's humiliated himself in front of them? 

"Telling by your eagerness to join in, and the fact that you literally created feathers out of magic for the pure reason to tickle him...Something tells me Roman is a Ler." Virgil theorized, looking at Patton near the end. 

Roman's face turned a light red, as he bit his lip in nervousness. "Well...maaayybe I am...But how do YOU know about the term 'Ler'? Only people who are part of the community are aware of that term." Roman accused, in order to cover up his own embarrassment. 

Virgil's eyebrows raised. He didn't expect for the accusations to turn onto him. "Well, I'm not. I'm aware of it, and a supporter of the community. Patton, on the other hand..." Virgil trailed off, looking at him. Patton let a smile grow onto his lips, and nodded. "...Is a part of the community. He's a Lee, and a proud one at that." Virgil said, as a smile grew onto his own lips as well. 

Roman just about fainted at the unbelievable news. A member of the tickle community? Living in the mind palace WITH HIM?! How could he have missed this?! In the past, he's heard Patton's laughter coming from his room. But, he had assumed Patton was watching something funny with Virgil! Could it be that Virgil and Patton were having tickle sessions often without him realizing? This entire idea was overwhelming for him. And yet at the same time, questions had started flooding his brain. How could this have flown over his head? How long was Patton part of the tickle community? How long had Virgil known about it? Did Patton read fan fiction? Did Patton write fan fiction? If so, what fandom was he reading/writing about? HE NEED TO KNOW!

"Okay...I am. I'm a part of the tickle community. And, I'm a Ler." Roman confessed. 

"I knew it!" Virgil exclaimed under his breath. 

"Wait, REALLY?! You're part of the tickle community?!" Patton reacted, wide eyed with his jaw dropped. 

"Yup. The Royal Ler, at your service." Roman declared, holding his hand out for a shake. 

Patton smiled. "I'm Disney Lee. Nice to meet you." Patton replied, shaking his hand. 

"Wait, Disney Lee? I recognize that name! You wrote those movie fanfics on Big Hero 6, Zootopia, and a few others! I LOVE your Tarzan fics! They're SO GOOD!" Roman exclaimed. 

"You read them?! Oh my gosh! Do you write any fanfictions? If so, I should try reading them!" Patton reacted. 

"Well...I haven't posted any yet. But I want to. I have a Star Wars fan fiction I'm working on! Wanna read it?" Roman asked. 

"You bet I do! Virgil, you wanna join us?" Patton asked. 

Virgil waved them away. "Nah, I'm gonna watch another episode of The Mandalorian, I think. You two have fun!" Virgil said, before crashing onto the couch. 

While Virgil watched The Mandalorian, Patton and Roman got to talk about their shared hobby! They talked about their fandoms, the community members they follow, the social media sites they have accounts on, and even some of the deep secrets that live within the tickle community. Their favorite tickle tools, what teases get them the worst, their absolute worst spots, and how ticklish they really are. 

Roman, being the Ler he was, pulled out a big box from under his bed. 

"What is it?" Patton asked. 

Roman put a finger over his own mouth, before taking the lid off to reveal the inside. Patton just about died from what was inside...


	2. Their First Tickle Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering each other’s secret, they decide to show each other everything they know about being a part of the community! Most importantly, the physical aspects...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! Merry belated Christmas! And Happy new year! I wanted to get this finished as soon, but as well as possible! Glad to finally have it finished, and I hope you enjoy!

Roman, being the Ler he was, pulled out a big box from under his bed.  


"What is it?" Patton asked.  
Roman put a finger over his own mouth, before taking the lid off to reveal the inside. Patton just about died from what was inside...

The box was filled with a large variety of tickle tools that he could use on people! From feathers to toothbrushes, fake nails to makeup brushes, and feather dusters to paintbrushes! Patton also eyed up a bottle of baby oil in the box, a bundle of rope, a ball of yarn and a couple sparkly pens with no ink left. So that’s why he never threw away his sparkle pens...

“What do you think?” Roman asked. Patton stuttered. He felt targeted, excited, but also nervous...

“That’s a lot of tools...” Patton reacted, wiping a tear of sweat off his forehead. 

“I know...you wanna try them out?” Roman asked with a playful glint in his eyes. Patton looked up and couldn’t help but notice the playful look. With no seconds to spare, Patton nodded. 

“So...from your profile, I heard you like very little bondage. So, would you like no bondage? Or just your arms tied? Or just your feet tied?” Roman asked. Patton thought about it. He really wanted to go all out, but he didn’t know how skilled Roman was with his tools and he may wanna move his hands a bit. 

“Just my feet.” Patton replied. Roman nodded and reached his hand under his bed. He pulled a couple scarves out from under his bed, and placed them by Patton’s feet. 

Next, he started removing Patton’s socks. He made sure to make each and every action slow and delicate, to get Patton to relax. Then, he started tying one scarf around his right foot. 

“How do you feel?” Roman asked. Patton bit his lip as he watched the prince work on his feet very carefully. 

“A little nervous, but mostly excited.” Patton replied. 

“Can I just mention just how beautiful your feet are? I mean, they’re really well cared for! They feel so soft as well.” Roman pointed out as he massaged Patton’s feet. Patton’s cheeks grew a little darker at the odd compliment, as he relaxed himself and gave into the massage. 

Soon, short spouts of tickles were mixed into the massages. Those short spouts got longer, and longer, and longer, until finally...Roman had Patton’s foot displayed on his left hand, and his right hand was skittering and scratching many of the dips and inflations on his feet. 

Patton’s giggling had taken over his body as he laid his shaking body onto the ground. Roman’s smile started to increase as he scratched the dipped line on the inner arch. A squeal left Patton’s mouth as his giggles continued a little louder than before. Roman continued to scratch there for a bit, before giving Patton a break. He placed Patton’s foot down, and pulled his box of tickle tools closer to him for better access. 

“Patton, do you prefer light tickles? Heavy tickles? Or a bit of both?” Roman asked. 

Patton took a break from his deep breathing to give him an answer. “A bit of both, but I wanna be losing my mind with tickles by the end.” Patton replied. Roman’s eyebrows widened in surprise. 

“Why of course, my lee!” Roman reacted. Patton giggled at the nickname and covered up his face slightly with his hand, to cover up his darkening blush. 

Roman grabbed a feather from his box, and fluttered it back and forth onto Patton’s foot. 

“EEEhehehehehe! Yahahahay! Feheheheather!” Patton reacted, clapping his hands as he giggled. 

“You like that?” Roman asked rhetorically, fluttering the feather against Patton’s inner arch. 

“Yehehehehes!” He replied, nodding frantically as he giggled happily. Roman giggled at the reply and moved the feather under his toes. Patton guffawed, before his giggling turned into joyful laughter. 

“It would be easier to tickle you if your toes weren’t curling up so much.” Roman commented with a smirk. 

“Ihihi cahahahan’t HEHEHELP IHIHIT!” Patton argued through his laughter. Roman chuckled and shook his head. 

“Here: I’ll help you.” Roman offered, before using his thumb to lightly push back Patton’s toes. Once the toes were ready, Roman fluttered his feather against the underside of his toes. This time, he made sure to touch all the spots that were available now. 

“GAAhahahaha! WAIT- AHAHAHAHahaha!” Patton reacted, his eyes widening at the sudden new spot. Confused, he moved his feather back and forth. Very soon, Roman was able to pinpoint the really bad tickle spot: the underside of his pinky toe! Apparently, Patton’s pinky toe is more ticklish than the rest! 

“Why, I can’t believe it! Looks like I have to pay some special attention to the smallest one!” Roman declared. He let go of Patton’s toes, and used his thumb to only lift the last one. Then, he fluttered the feather wildly under that special toe. 

“AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Patton reacted happily. 

“Who know that the tiniest piggy would be the most ticklish piggy? Perhaps the piggy went ‘WEE WEE WEE WEE’ all the way home, for some TIC-TIC-TIC-TIC-TICKLES?” Roman teased. 

“YOHOHOU’RE SOHOHOHO GOOD AHAT THAHAHAHAT!” Patton yelled through his laughter. And, he was telling the truth! Roman was really good at coming up with teasing tactics on the fly! 

“I’m so good at what? You have to specify, my special, little lee. Am I good at fluttering the feather? Am I good at teasing you to oblivion? Or am I good at ticky-ticky-tickling you?” Roman asked. Patton’s cheeks grew a little more darker, into a shade of scarlet. 

“THEHEHE TEHEHEHEHEASING!” Patton replied. 

“OOOOOHH! The TEASING! You mean like this?” Roman asked, before putting the feather aside and skittering all 10 fingers on both of Patton’s feet. “Goochy goochy goo! Goochy goochy goochy goochy goochy goochy goo!” Roman teased as he tickled. 

“HAHAHAHAHA! ROHOHOHOHOMAHAHAHAN!” Patton yelled through his hysterical laughter. 

“Whaaaat?” Roman replied, making fun of Patton’s yelling.

“CHOHOHOHOOSE A DIFFERENT SPOHOHOT PLEHEHEHEASE!” Patton begged. 

“Ooooh! Good idea!” Roman decided. He removed his hands, and got up onto his feet. He picked up the feather, put it into his box of tools and dragged it closer to Patton’s upper body. 

“Thank you...Roman...” Patton said. 

“I have a suggestion, that we should’ve thought about before now...” Roman started, as he removed the scarf from Patton’s feet. “We should choose a safe word.” Roman suggested. 

Patton’s lips morphed onto a smile. “Good idea. How about...Puppies?” Patton suggested. 

Roman nodded and smiled. “Puppies it is then.” Roman agreed. 

Roman swung his leg over and sat onto Patton’s torso. He slightly wiggles himself to get comfortable, and looked Patton right in the eyes with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Patton’s smile grew wider as he looked at Roman, and watched as Roman slowly lifted up Patton’s shirt. 

Patton had started giggling just from the shirt texture alone. Roman smiled at Patton’s contagious giggling as he reached for a specific tool: the metal claws. He put the pair of metal claws onto his fingers, and wiggled them in a teasing manner. 

Patton’s giggling got a little more frantic, as his hands pulled his shirt collar up, muffling his giggles and covering his scarlet-coloured blush. 

Roman wiggled his fingers playfully, and slooooowwwwly lowered his hands down...

To add suspense, Roman teased him. 

“IIIIIII’m gonna getcha! IIIII’m gooooonna...” Finally, the metal claws touched down...onto Patton’s bare tummy! Roman resumes his teasing. 

“I gotcha! I’ve gotcha-gotcha-gotcha! You can’t escape the WRATH of the TICKLE MONSTER NOW! MWAHAHAHAHA!” Roman teased. The metal fingers were skittering, wiggling and scratching at Patton’s bare belly, taking advantage of the different angles he was exposed to. 

“Eeeeek! Hahahahahaha! Rohohohoman! Nahahahat the tuhuhuhummy!” Patton exclaimed though his fit of laughter. 

“YES the tummy! It’s my favourite spot to tickle on a person! Do you know how often a person’s shirt rises up, and how tempting it is to tickle it? It’s incredibly difficult to ignore a bare tummy! ESPECIALLY THIS SQUISHY TUMMY!” Roman replied, as he tweaked and squeezed the squishy tummy. 

Next, Roman leaned his lips down to Patton’s tummy...and started nibbling on Patton’s tummy! He even added nomming noises to make the tickling worse!

“NOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHOHON’T EHEHEHEAT MEEEHEHEHE!” Patton begged. 

Roman lowered his voice down to a bellowing voice. “Why, what’s wrong with a few nibbles before dinner? OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM! That is a DELICIOUS tummy, I must say!” Roman playfully teased in his bellowing voice, dabbing his lips with his hand like a princess dabbing her face with a napkin.

“Do you wanna know my favourite part about the tummy, Patton?” Roman asked, returning to his ordinary voice. 

Patton nodded as his face remained covered with his hands. 

“It’s...” Roman said, drifting off suspensfully. He reached for a fairly narrow, but long brown feather. Feather in hand, he showed Patton the feather before dipping the end of the feather into Patton’s belly button. “...The BELLY BUTTON!” Roman declared eagerly, swirling the narrow feather around in Patton’s belly button. 

Patton threw his head back as his laughter grew louder and higher. After a couple more minutes of feather tickling, Roman placed the feather aside, removed the index finger claw from his right hand, and dipped his bare index finger into the belly button. 

“YYAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!” The lee reacted. 

Patton was in absolute paradise! He always loved laughing, but he rarely laughed as hard as this! He was getting close to going insane from laughter alone, and boy, was he ecstatic about that! For a long time, he had been worried about telling people about his ticklish fantasies. Though Virgil had made a few of his fantasies come true, they weren’t as professional and lengthy as this! This was a whole new level of ticklish laughter! Roman must’ve been collecting his tickle tools and practicing his strategies for years now! In Patton’s mind, that was the only possible way to get THIS good at tickling people! Either way, his strategies and tools were DEFINITELY working! 

Meanwhile, Roman was thoroughly enjoying this as well! He loved being able to make someone happy so easily! Especially when the person happened to be a certified lee! When Roman found out Patton was part of the tickle community, he just about fainted! How could a fellow side be living under the same roof as him, and only find out about this NOW?! He could’ve been tickling Patton for months, if he’d known sooner! But, whatever. You can’t change the past. All you can do, is focus on the present. And today’s gift? A long, wondrous tickle fight with a fellow citizen of the tickle community! 

Roman decided to give Patton a break. He removed his finger, and laid beside the exhausted man. Roman rested his body for a while beside him, and let his little lee have a well deserved rest. 

“I...didn’t...say the...safe word...” Patton mentioned. 

“I know.” Roman said, turning his head towards Patton’s head. “You seemed to have forgotten to use that word when it gets to be too much.” Roman explained. 

“But...I was enjoying it. You didn’t...need to stop...” Patton argued. 

“You looked like you needed it. I’m not a sadist...I’m not gonna let my lee laugh beyond their limits...” Roman explained. 

Patton smiled. “Thank you.” he said. 

Roman turned his body towards Patton. “No problem, my adorably ticklish boy!” Roman teased, giving Patton’s tummy a short tickle. 

Patton’s giggling returned for a few seconds, before he turned his body towards his ler and tickled his sides in retaliation. 

“Aaahahahahaha! Pahahatton!” Roman bursted out suddenly, kicking his legs out of instinct. 

“What are you laughing at, Roman?” Patton asked with a crooked smile. 

“Yohohohou’re tihihihickling mehehe!” Roman replied through his laughter. 

“Really? A Ler can be ticklish?! Who would’ve thought?” Patton teased, skittering his fingers from his sides to his stomach. 

“Yahahahaha! Nahahat the tuhuhummy! Ihihit’s tohohohoo ticklish! Hahahahahaha!” Roman reacted. His body curled away from the hands, as Patton scooted himself closer to make up for the widening space.

“Oh come on, Roman! It’s not that bad. You did A LOT worse than I’m doing to you right now!” Patton mentioned. 

“Buhuhuhut You lihihihike ihihit!” Roman argued. 

Patton pulled his hands back. “And you don’t?” Patton asked, his smile falling. 

Roman took a few moments to take a few breaths in. 

“I do, but nohohot as much as yohohou...But, I’ll be ohokay with you retaliating sometimes.” Roman explained. 

“Okay.” Patton agreed. 

Patton laid his body back down. 

Roman bit his lip, as he thought about what he was gonna say. “Uh...Patton?” Roman started. Patton turned his head to Roman. “Once in a while, I fall into lee moods. Maybe one day, if you’re okay with it, I could go to you when I’m in my next lee mood?” Roman asked. 

“YES!” Patton shouted, pulling Roman into a big hug and a squeeze. Suddenly, he pulled away, and scratched the back of his head. “I mean...ya! I’d love to make you happy during lee moods!” Patton replied properly. 

Roman smiled. “Okay.” He agreed happily, calmly pulling Patton into another hug. 

And so, the tickle community’s secret members, were no longer secret. They had tickle fights often, especially when one of them was in a lee/ler mood. Through their encounters, they’ve discovered many things about each other! Which spots trigger which laughs, what other household items could be used for tools, and, believe it or not, what it’s like to be tickled by 2 people! Patton learned that the fun way! And it turns out, Roman and Virgil make a really good tickle team! Who knew! 

In the end, they were both happy to talk to someone else about their love for tickling, and one day, they hoped to meet other citizens of the tickle community!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, do you think I should create a tumblr account? Or is there another fan fiction media site I should join to further expand into the tickle community? Feel free to reply. Thanks for the support!


End file.
